Extreme Charades
Extreme Charades is a party game played between two teams. Charlie keeps copious stats for the games that some people think are lame, but some mathematicians think are awesome. 'Main Rules:' 'Cards:' Before teams are selected, every player is handed two or three blank pieces of paper and a writing implement on which to write words or phrases. Anything can go on these pieces of paper. Six Word Limit : When writing a card you may not use more than six words. This rule was originally a suggestion, but people were writing paragraphs and it is now a hard limit. 'Teams:' There are usually two captains (either selected for silly reasons, like being brothers or people with the same name) who select the teams by drafting them (often looking for synergy bonuses), and are in charge of things like team name and turn order. Once the teams are selected, they participate in three rounds of chaotic guessing. 'Rounds:' In all three rounds, a player from one team stands at the front of the room, and has one minute to get his or her team to guess as many of the previously written cards as possible while pulling them one by one randomly from a bowl. Each correctly guessed card is a point for that team. A round ends when every card has been drawn and guessed. At the end of each round, all the cards are placed back into the draw pile, for use in the next round. At the conclusion of the third round, the points are tallied and the winning team gets to feel good about themselves. Round One: In round one, the player drawing the cards may say anything he or she wishes, except what is on the card. - Example (Good): The card is: "Charlie Rules" Charlie: "Me! I am great! It's the name of my Wiki!" Mike: Charlie Sucks! Chris: Charlie Rules! - Example (Bad): The card is: "Wizard Hat" Matt: Ha, I got this. It's Wizard Hat! ...FUCK! *Matt goes on to the next card* Round Two: In round two, the player drawing the cards may choose exactly one word that is not on the card and may say it as many times as they would like. Compound words and short musical tunes (absent lyrics) are considered one word. Accidental grunting or exclamations are generally not considered a violation of the one word rule (though this is up to the opposing team). Example: (The card is: "Pikachu") Charlie: "GODDAMNIT!" Mike: Charlie Sucks! Nick: It's PIKACHU! Round Three: In round three, the player drawing the card may not speak, sing, or make any other loud sounds with their bodies (like farting) instead, they must call the card through acting. Example: (The card is: "Jumping up and down") Rowan: *Jumps up and down energetically* Mike: Charlie Sucks! Charlie: I don't get it. I don't know what this card is. Keep doing that, I'm close...I'm almost there. 'Secret Fourth Round:' In round 4, the player drawing the cards may not say any words, and must not communicate with or look at the guessing players in any way other than drawing on a white board. They MAY however move the board, for example, by drawing an arrow on the board and pointing the board at a person or item. Example: (The card is: "The sound of a handful of change hitting a table.") Charlie: *Stares angrily at the board* Mike: THE SOUND OF A HANDFUL OF CHANGE HITTING A TABLE! 'Other Rules:' Extreme Charades also has a number of less common rules to govern odd situations. 'Whiffing:' Failing a card or "Whiffing" refers to breaking the rules for a round and losing the card. For example, in round 2 if a player says more than 1 word or a word on the card they have whiffed the card. The card is immediately discarded as if scored for the round, but the calling player gains no points for it. 'Compound Word Slide:' The compound word slide is a Round 2 situation wherein a player utters two words during a card-call thinking that it is a single word. Often these are caused by calling two separate words that seem like they should be a compound word, like "Pistol-whip" or "Can Opener." Compound word slides are illegal and result in a whiffed card. However, they are generally overlooked as they are mostly honest mistakes. Originally compound word slides were legal if called fast enough, this is no longer the case as it caused inconsistency. -'Special: Verifiable Compound Exception' The verifiable compound exception is caused when the inactive team calls an illegal compound word slide. If the calling player can verify that their compound word is in common use then they may continue with any discussion time refunded. Example: Gun and Haver are two different words that do not form a compound word. However, there is a popular character in the Cheat Commandos web cartoon named "Gunhaver." Thus, "Gunhaver" would be a verifiable compound exception. 'Exclusionary Drawing:' In advanced games it is legal to draw a simple picture on your card in addition to the word or words. If a picture is on a card, that action may not be used to call the card. For example, if the the card is "Thumbs Up" and the card has a drawing of a hand with the thumb up the caller may not make the indicated hand signal. Note that drawings may not be the goal of the card, they may only be used to exclude actions.' Note that an exclusionary drawing counts as a word towards your 6 word limit.' 'Parenthetical Exclusion:' In advanced games it is legal to write a word or two on the card in parentheses. This word may not be used to call the card. For example, if the card is "Murder" and the word "Kill" is in parenthesis you would have to call the card without saying the word "Kill." Note that parenthetical exclusions count towards your 6 word limit. The Xander Rule: The Xander rule states that if a player has three called or whiffed cards outside the finished bowl during the same round (at any point there are 3 cards that have been guessed or whiffed that are outside of the bowl but not actively being called.) That player will LOSE a point for each guessed or whiffed card outside of the bowl when time is called instead of gaining points for any of them.The Xander rule was added to the game to protect cards from being stepped on and destroyed and to discourage careless play. Category:All Category:Extreme Charades